Save Me
by JackFrost25
Summary: Can Kanan save Ezra in time before he breaks. RAPE NON-CON so don't read if you don't like. There will be some Kanan/Ezra love.
1. Chapter 1

Ezra felt weird around Zeb he didn't know why but lately he has been getting these weird looks from Zeb it made his stomach uncomfortable. Ezra didn't know what it was he thought he was paranoid so he shrugged and went to his room to go lay down. He had a hard day of Jedi training and Kanan saw how tired Ezra was and so he told him they were done for the day and for him to go rest up for their next mission.

So Ezra crawled into his bed and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. A few hours later he woke up and he felt hungry so he decided to go get something to eat and went into the kitchen. He made himself something to eat and sat down. Once he was done eating he decided to walk around the ship. While he was walking he noticed it was pretty quiet.

"Huh I wonder where everyone went." Ezra thought. He decided to look for them and he found nobody on the ship except chopper who was doing something, then he saw that the hanger door was opened.

"Hmm… They must have gone out for supplies I guess." Ezra shrugged.

Ezra decided to go back to his room to lie down but when the door opened to his room someone pushed him roughly from behind into the room.

"Hey!" yelled Ezra turning to see Zeb behind him "What was that for?!"

Zeb just looked at him and walked into the room and smirked "Oh was just thought it would be funny." Ezra did not like the look the Lasat was giving him; there was a strange gleam in his eyes that made Ezra really uncomfortable.

"Well I didn't think it was funny!" Ezra exclaimed trying to stay calm.

That's when Zeb decided to move towards Ezra. He became scared and started to backed away from Zeb.

"Zeb?" Ezra stuttered

But Zeb didn't answer and he just kept on walking towards Ezra. Ezra then was trapped between the wall and Zeb. He started to panic with how close Zeb was. He thought about using the force to push Zeb away but he was too scared and he didn't want to hurt Zeb he was hoping Zeb was just playing around but he knew Zeb wouldn't play like this.

"Zeb what are you doing?" Ezra asked the Lasat.

Ezra was looking for a way to get out and when he saw an opening he ran for the door, but Zeb grabbed his arm and threw him towards the bed. Ezra cried out when he made contact with the bed.

Zeb smirked again and picked Ezra up and onto the bed, "Oh have I always wanted to do this, you have no idea how long I have waited, the others where always around so I could never get to you and now that we are alone you are mine."

Ezra was be on scared now. He tried to get off the bed but Zeb blocked his way. "Zeb please let me go, please!" Ezra begged trying to get around Zeb.

"Oh no, I am not letting you go not now that I have you to myself with no one around." Zeb whispered.

Zeb then grabbed Ezra's hands to stop Ezra from hitting him in the chest and held them above his head. Then Zeb proceeded to hover over Ezra's body and pinned him down with his own body. Ezra could feel Zeb's hard length on his thigh. Ezra's eyes widened and he started to struggle.

"Get off of me!" Ezra yelled

Zeb just smirked and bent down to lick Ezra's ear then whispered

"Your all mine now and no one can stop me."

"Kanan!" Ezra cried

**This is my first fanfiction please don't be to hard on me. Thank you hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I would of updated sooner but I was bust. Hope you enjoy! I do not own these characters. **

"Kanan!" Ezra cried

Zeb ignored Ezra and continued to kiss and lick Ezra's ear down his neck to his collarbone.

Ezra fought and squirmed but it didn't push Zeb off of him. Ezra then decided to buck and lift his body which caused Zeb's head to hit the top bunk and let go of Ezra. Ezra then ran to get off the bed but he didn't get far. Zeb threw him on the ground and he hit Ezra in the head. Ezra became dizzy for a few seconds then took off Ezra's shirt and used that to tie his hands behind his back.

"There that's much better now I can touch you better." Zeb smirked and started to touch Ezra's chest.

Ezra could feel the Lazat tongue licking his nipples and running his hands down his chest to his waist to pull off his pants.

"NO ZEB STOP PLEASE!" Ezra screamed trying to get Zeb off of him.

"You know you want this Ezra so just enjoy it" Zeb said and started to pull of Ezra's pants down along with his underwear.

"I am not enjoying this" Eza cried

"You are not now but you will be soon" and with that Zeb took of Ezra's pants and underwear leaving him naked. Zeb looked up and down Ezra's squirming body and licked his lips he so was going to enjoy this. Zeb then attacked Ezra's mouth and ran his hands up and down Ezra's naked body.

Zeb stopped kissing him and moaned from Ezra's squirms. Ezra stopped when he noticed it was only making Zeb more excited.

"Please let me go, I don't want this." Ezra whimpered

"I don't care what you want" Zeb sneered

Zeb then flipped Ezra onto his stomach. He then lifted Ezra's hips and then spread Ezra's legs so he had a better view and access to Ezra's hole. Zeb was standing behind him he pulled out his shaft and started to stroke it to make him harder. Once he was hard enough he grabbed Ezra's hips and lined himself up and pushed all in at once. Ezra screamed.

Kanan Pov

Kanan decided that they needed to get supplies so he told the crew that they were going to town to get supplies while Ezra slept. He made Zeb stay behind to watch over Ezra. Kanan wrote down what each person was to get, Hera stuff for the ship, Sabine was to get food. Kanan decided to get the odds and ends they decided to meet up at the end of town when they were done getting what they needed.

While Kanan was walking around town after finishing his supply run he thought how well his padawan did with Jedi training. He was so proud of him he was improving slowly but he was getting there. So he gave Ezra time to go rest til their next mission.

Kanan then decided to walk up at the meeting place and saw that Hera and Sabine where there.

"Did you guys get everything?" Kanan asked.

"Yeah we got everything." Hera said.

"Alright let's get back to the ship Ezra should be awake by now." Kanan signed.

They all picked up the supplies and started walking in the direction towards the Ghost. While they were walking Kanan felt that there was something wrong but he didn't know what. Ezra then popped into his mind.

"Why did I think of him?" Kanan thought but shrugged it off as him being tired from a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

**The charters are not mine nor is the the show. Enjoy!**

Ezra felt like he was splitting in two. Hot tears were running down his cheeks. He was biting his lip hard to where it bleed. He screamed himself hoarse from when Zeb entered him and started to thrust in him. He was whimpering now trying to hold back from screaming again his throat from screaming earlier.

It hurt so much, that he was trying to stay conscious even though he wished he wasn't.

Zeb was still holding Ezra's hip and thrusting inside him making happy grunts.

"Karabast you're so tight Ezra it feels good." Zeb moaned and gave a powerful thrust.

Ezra whimpered and let a few tears escape his eyes. His hands were tied behind his back with his shirt. He tried to get his hands free so he could get away from this torture. He could feel Zeb inside him he could feel him go in and out non stop. He felt like he was on fire from all the pain.

Zeb continuously pounded into him without a care but to only satisfy his own needs. Zeb was gripping Ezra's hips really tightly knowing it will leave bruises. Ezra felt sick his body was reacting to Zeb's thrusts his length was half hard and hips were meeting Zebs thrusts. Zeb saw this and smiled.

"See I told you would enjoy this."

"I-I'm n-ot!" Ezra cried.

"Then what's this?" Zeb then grabbed Ezra's shaft and started to stroke it.

Ezra whined he hated hi body for reacting to Zeb. Zeb decide to let go of Ezra's cock and thrust harder and faster making more blood leak from Ezra's hole. Ezra screamed he was in so much pain. He tried to squirm and move away from Zeb, but Zeb only held harder keeping him still. Ezra knew there would be bruises later.

Zeb then picked Ezra's head up by pulling his hair and whispered into his ear "Just accept it Ezra you are not getting away from this ever." And then smacked Ezra's head onto the floor making Ezra see spots.

Zeb grabbed Ezra hips again and continued his harsh thrusts. Zeb was close he could feel it he was thrusting erratically inside Ezra then Zeb came with a satisfied moan. Zeb was leaning over Ezra breathing heavily while Ezra just laid there glad it was over. Zeb then pulled out of Ezra with cum and blood leaking out of Ezra. He then put himself back into his pants and untied Ezra. He threw the shirt by Ezra head. Zeb rolled Ezra over then took in the shape of Ezra.

He looked well fucked with his eyes closed, breathing heavy and cum coming out of his butt. He then noticed that Ezra was still hard.

He smirked "Here let me help you with that." He then got down on his knees and wrapped his mouth around Ezra's cock. Ezra eyes flew open and he tried to push Zeb off.

"No stop!" Ezra cried, but Zeb and continued to suck Ezra of wanting to taste the boy in his mouth. Ezra didn't last long til he came in Zeb's mouth.

Zeb lifted his head up and licked his lips "You taste good Ezra." He then got up and walked to the door to leave. Just as the doors opened he turned around and said

"Thanks Ezra for the good fuck I really enjoyed it." He then laughed and walked out with the doors closing behind him.

Ezra curled into a ball and cried his heart out. He calmed down after a little while and he gripped his clothing and rushed to the bathroom across the hall as fast as he could ignoring the pain when he ran, he had to wash away everything. When he got to the bathroom he turned the shower on with hot water and jumped in and scrubbed himself raw trying to get Zeb off of him. He then got of the shower and looked into the mirror and saw that bruises started form around his hips and around his wrist where the shirt was tied tight, there was also a small bruise forming on his head. Ezra felt cold his face drained of color he knew he needed get away from Zeb far away.

Once he was done he put his clothes on. He opened the door and looked to make sure Zeb was not around before he left the bathroom. Once he saw that Zeb wasn't lurking near by he walked out and down the hall he then walked down to the hanger door to get out of the ship. "I need to get off here." Ezra thought rubbing his arms. He was almost off the ship, but not before he bumped into someone.

**Kanan Pov**

Kanan saw the ship up ahead he sighed he couldn't wait to get back on the ship to rest. Once he and the others reached the ship he told the two to take the supplies inside then proceeded to walk up the ramp, before he could even take a couple of steps he bumped into someone.

He stumbled back a little and was about to say something til he looked up and saw Ezra standing there with his arms crossed and kind of out of it.

"Hey Ezra I see that you are up, do you mind helping Hera and Sabine with the supplies?" Kanan asked.

Ezra didn't respond this or looked at this made Kanan frown he then felt a tug in his stomach like something was wrong so he took a closer look at Ezra closer. Once he did he became worried he saw Ezra shaking, his hair was a mess and there seemed to be a bruise on his forehead.

Kanan then ran up to Ezra and gripped his shoulders which cause Ezra to flinch and push Kanan away from him with panic in his eyes.

Kanan was shocked and he was about to ask why his padawan pushed away "Ezra…."

Then Ezra ran down the ramp past his master and out into the field while also passing Sabine and Hera who were coming up the ramp.

Kana turned around and yelled "Ezra!"

**This was so nerve wrecking! this is my first time writing a smut scene I hope it is okay it was hard to write. Tell me what you would like in Future chapter I may put it in it gives me ideas to what you like. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I didn't update sooner things happened but they are good now. The Characters do not belong to me. Hope you enjoy!**

Ezra Pov

Ezra heard Kanan yell his name but he didn't stop he kept running. He was in so much pain but he didn't stop he had to get far away from the ghost as much as possible away from Zeb.

Ezra didn't want Kanan to know what happened to him. He didn't want Kanan to look at him in disgust and hate him, he loved Kanan not as a master or a father he loved him as a lover. He knew that Kanan didn't see him in that way which made him hurt.

Ezra wasn't paying attention to where he was running and tripped over a rock and fell. Ezra scrapped his hands and knees on the ground but he didn't car he picked himself up and kept running. He looked up ahead and saw the city and ran towards it.

Once Ezra got to the city he ran towards the alleyways to hide from the crowds. He came upon an abandoned building and went inside. Ezra looked around to the room he was in to find somewhere to sit down and relax but before he could take one step forward he collapsed onto the floor and past out.

Kanan Pov

Kanan was shocked he didn't know what to do. Hera came up to him calling his name but he didn't hear her until she shook him.

"Kanan!" Hera yelled "What happen why was Ezra running?"

Kanan looked at her and whispered "I don't know and I am going to find out."

He then went up the ramp into the ship and looked for Zeb when he didn't see him he yelled his name. "Zeb where are you?!"

"Don't need to be so loud I am right here." Zeb said from right behind Kanan.

"Zeb what happen while we were gone?" Kanan asked

"Nothing much I was just relaxing while Ezra slept." Zeb answered

"Are you sure that nothing happened especially to Ezra because he was pretty shaken up and he had a bruise on his head." Kanan said

"Nothing that I know of he probably had a bad dream and woke and hit his head on the top of the bed." Zeb said

Kanan wasn't buying it he could tell that Zeb was lying to him but he didn't know why. Kanan decided to go to his room and think.

He entered his room and sat on his bed and meditated to see if he could locate his padawan through the force. All he got was darkness which frustrated him even more. He was worried about Ezra even though he didn't show it. He sighed he needed to go look for his padawan.

So he got up and went to go leave his room when chopper bumped into him.

"Dang it Chopper I need to get through, I need to go find Ezra." Kanan told the droid.

But Chopper didn't move and he pushed Kanan back into his room and beeped at him.

"Chopper if you don't move I will…." Kanan started to say but then he noticed that Chopper was trying to tell him something. Then it hit him Chopper was on the ship the whole time they were gone maybe he knew why Ezra was acting the way he was.

"Hey Chopper do you know what happen to Ezra?"

Chopper beeped a few times then started to play a hologram video.

Ezra Pov

Ezra woke up groaning his body still ached but it wasn't too bad as before. Ezra then stood up looking around trying to figure out where he was. He then walked out of the building he was in and out into the street. Ezra really didn't want to be near people but he knew he needed to find something to eat his stomach was really hungry.

About a block later he saw agent Kallus and some bucket heads up ahead he ducked behind a crate in an alley way and hoped he wasn't spotted. He waited til Kallus and his bucket heads past him. He let out a sign he really didn't want to deal with the empire today. He decide to relax up a bit before he got up again.

Ezra then felt something evil in the air and he recognized who was creating such a disturbance in the force. It was the Inquisitor and he didn't want to stick around to see him. Ezra knew he could probably take him (not really he knew it was wishful thinking) but he really didn't stand a chance against him with his condition.

So Ezra decided to run for it so he got up and turned around only to run into the Inquisitor himself.

"Hello boy." The Inquisitor smirked.

"Why me?" Ezra thought.

**Oh no it's the Inquisitor! Yeah I decided to be more mean on Ezra. Sorry Ezra! **

**Sorry it's kind of short but I think you guys will like what happens next. Please leave reviews and suggestions if you have any Thank You!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am sorry for not updating sooner there was a lot of stuff going on plus I didn't know how to proceed with this chapter I hope you guys like it.**

Kanan Pov

Kanan was trembling he couldn't believe it he just couldn't. Zeb raped his padawn. Yet here it was a hologram of it happening. He couldn't wrap his mind around it. Then all of a sudden Kanan started to get angry, angry at Zeb but mostly himself for not being hereto protect Ezra. Kanan stood and walked past Chopper and out the door. He needed to find out what truly happened he knew Zeb would not do this to Ezra he knew Zeb saw Ezra as a brother. He walked down towards the kitchen area then he spotted Zeb and the girls talking. He walked into the kitchen and was heading towards Zeb. Hera saw how serious Kanan was and was at attention when he walked in.

They all looked a Kanan and he took a deep breath and whispered

"Zeb why did you rape Ezra?"

"WHAT!" everyone yelled.

Hera looked at Kanan to see it he was joking but the look he was giving her said he wasn't. She then looked at Zeb and started to become angry herself. Zeb just looked horrified and confused.

"I didn't rape Ezra I would never do that to him, you know that!" yelled Zeb

"I do know that but Chopper has a video of you raping him," Kanan said "Now I want you to tell me what exactly you did today when we left the ship."

"Like I said before I was relaxing," Zeb started

"I was sitting here while Ezra slept I didn't want to go to my room because I didn't want to wake him up since he needed the rest so I came in here and sat down and just messed with chopper for a few then I heard Ezra get up and he walked in here and ate something then and then…" Zeb stopped with his face scrunched up, and then he put his hands on head and yelled out.

"Zeb?" Hera asked. Hera noticed something was bothering Zeb

Zeb stopped yelling and looked up with horror on his face and tears falling down his face "I raped Ezra, I didn't want to but something was making me do it like someone was controlling me there was a voice in my head telling me to do those things and I couldn't break free I tried but I couldn't I could…"

Kanan now knew what happen and he wasn't happy he knew what happened.

"Zeb it wasn't your fault." Kanan said

"What do you mean it wasn't my fault I am sure Ezra see's it that way!" Zeb snapped.

"Zeb someone used the force on you to rape Ezra." Kanan said

"What…?" Zeb whispered.

"You know how I can use the force and put thoughts in their head, somebody did that to you."

"But why would they do that?" Hera asked

"I am not sure I have a idea who might of did it an why but I can't be certain, but right now we need to find Ezra I think he might be in danger." Kanan said.

Kanan used the force to find his padawan. Once he found him he was relieved that he was not in any danger. He opened his eyes and said "He's in town let's go."

They all nodded and got ready to leave.

"Zeb I think you should stay here after what's happen I think Ezra would run away again if he saw you ." Sabine said.

"Yeah your right wouldn't want to scare the kid more than he is now," Zeb whispered "I will wait here you guys bring him home."

Then Kanan and the girls left towards town. Once they got to town Sabine asked "So where exactly is he in town?"

"He's over here somewhere." Kanan said then he spotted Ezra hiding behind a crate in the alleyway he was relieved but that only lasted a short while he saw the Inquisitor sneaking behind Ezra. He then ran towards his padawan to only be shot at by empire troopers. He ducked behind a stall and shot back. He noticed that Hera and Sabine where also being fired at and shooting back. He didn't have time for these guys he needed to get to Ezra. Once he was clear he ran towards the alleyway he saw Ezra last. Once he got there he saw storm troopers carrying an unconscious Ezra away.

"NOOO!" Kanan yelled he then ran towards the troopers but the Inquisitor stopped him with his light saber. Kanan blocked him with his own light saber.

The troopers stopped and were about to help the Inquisitor but the Inquisitor told them to take the boy to the ship and not to worry about him their mission was to get the boy to the ship. Then the Inquisitor turned towards Kanan once again.

"Have you come to save the boy, I think it's a little late for that he is mine now." The Inquisitor sneered

"No Ezra is not yours he will never join the dark side!" Kanan yelled.

"Oh but he will." the Inquisitor smirked

"You see all you have to know is how to pull the right strings." He laughed pushing Kanan back then slashing at him with his saber forcing Kanan to jump back. Then the Inquisiter looked behind Kanan and Kanan felt something coming his way with the force and he dodged it. He then turned his attention to the trooper who took a shot at him. He put up his light saber to block another shot from the trooper and the shot was deflected back to the trooper hitting him in the chest. Kanan then turned back around and saw that the Inquisitor and the troopers carrying Ezra were gone.

Ezra Pov

Ezra groaned he was waking up with a big headache. Once Ezra was awake he looked around trying to figure out where he was.

"Ugh what happen, and why does my head hurt so much?" Ezra questioned.

Then it all came back to him Zeb raping him, running in to town into a abandon building then walking around and seeing troopers and then the Inquisitor was behind him.

"That's right the Inquisitor used the force and threw me against the building making me hit my head really hard and knocking me out." Ezra said.

Ezra then got up slowly because the pain in his head was making him dizzy. Once he could stand straight he looked around more to find a way out. He didn't like being here one bit he knew something bad was going to happen and he needed to get out of here fast.

Just as he was about to look for a way out the door opened and the Inquisitor walked in.

"Ah I see you're awake good."

Ezra backed up once the Inquisitor walked in he wanted to put much distance between them much as possible.

"What do you want?" Ezra asked yes he was scared but he didn't want to show his fear so he tried to keep a calm expression.

That only made the Inquisitor smile and walk closer to Ezra.

"I want you to join the dark side Ezra I want you to forget those rebels and join me." The inquisitor said while bending into Ezra's face with his hands clasped behind his back smiling.

"No I won't join you!" Ezra yelled

The Inquisitor was too close to his face he was starting to panic. Ezra was trying to put more distance between the two only for the inquisitor to follow him and to corner him against the wall.

"Oh but you will maybe not today or tomorrow but you will join me boy." Inquisitor said with confidence.

"No I will not Kanan will come for me!" Ezra shot back.

"Oh he will, will he." The Inquisitor stood up straight "What makes you so sure he will come to save you."

"He will save me!" Ezra yelled

"Oh I wouldn't be sure boy not after I am done with you." Inquisitor sneered.

Ezra was becoming more afraid by the minute. He didn't know what the Inquisitor had planned but he knew it wasn't good. Just then the Inquisitor used the force to throw Ezra onto the floor then the Inquisitor pounced onto him, he lifted the boys hips into the air and force Ezra's hands above his head. The Inquisitor used the force to keep him in that position. Ezra was beyond scared now he was terrified. He could feel the Inquisitors hands on him feeling him. Then the Inquisitor ripped his clothes off leaving him bare. The Inquisitor was leaning on him now he could feel his hard on against his back.

Not again Ezra thought he didn't want to go through this again he didn't think he would be able to survive this again. Ezra was trying to break free from the Inquisitor but he couldn't not when he was using the force. Ezra could feel himself breaking and give in to the darkness he could not go through this again.

"Yes Ezra give into the dark side." The Inquisitor said while roaming his hands all over Ezra. Then he spreaded Ezra legs open so he could have access to him. The Inquisitor then pulled his hard on out of his pants and lined himself up and then pushed in all at once inside Ezra. Ezra screamed and the Inquisitor moaned.

Ezra was in so much pain but ignored it when the Inquisitor said "Ah yes scream like before when that Lazat did this to you."

Ezra was shocked how the Inquisitor knew about that.

As if the Inquisitor heard his thoughts he laughed and said "oh you're wondering how I know that the Lazat did the same to you it's because I was the one who made him do it!"

He then proceeded to pound hard into Ezra making him scream again. Ezra was still not recovered from the last time. Ezra felt like he was dying inside he couldn't believe what the Inquisitor said he said he made Zeb rape him and know he himself is doing it to him.

The Inquisitor chuckled aware of the turmoil that was going on in the boys mind. He knew doing this would make the boy turn dark side quickly and he could use this boy for his twisted needs. The inquisitor kept pounding into the boy until he released inside the boy. He got up and then fixed himself like nothing ever happened.

He then went to leave and once the doors were open he turned and looked at the boy and said "I want you to call to him, boy. Let him feel how alone you are, how close you are to the dark side. So afraid." Then the Inquisitor left leaving Ezra to his thoughts knowing Ezra was becoming close to turning to the dark side he could feel the boy waver.

Ezra just laid there motionless he could hear the Inquisitor words over and over in his head he could also still feel him all over. Ezra never felt so weak but he needed to be strong for Kanan for his master


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took so long hope you forgive me! I do not own Star wars rebels or Star wars.**

**Kanan Pov**

"Kanan you need to calm down." Sabine exclaimed

"Yeah Kanan you been pacing back and forth past few days I know you are worried about Ezra we all are, but that what help find him any faster." Zeb said.

They were all sitting in the cockpit with Hera flying the ship and Kanan pacing back and forth between the aisle. Kanan finally sat down and let out a sigh of frustration and ran his hand over his face.

"I know but it's been about a week since he was taken and it's getting harder for me to find him using the force it's like he is being hidden from me." Kanan signed.

"It's alright Kanan I am sure we will find him soon don't give up on him he is a tuff kid." Hera spoke up.

Kanan looked at her and the rest of the crew they all nodded in agreement Hera was right Ezra is a tuff kid but that didn't stop Kanan from being worried and scared for his padawan. He didn't tell the others but a few days ago he could feel Ezra through the force but it was only pain, fear and a spark of hope that lingered there. Kana would always try to keep the connection even though it hurt him he didn't care he wanted to get his padawan back but the connection would slip away just as fast as it appeared, he hadn't felt anything from Ezra since.

Kanan got up from his seat and decided to go to his room and try to meditate and to see if he could find Ezra. Kanan got to his room and sat down on his knees and relaxed hoping to find his padawan. He was sitting there for hours when he started to lose hope of finding Ezra he then felt Ezra presence in his mind sending waves of pain with it. Kanan felt like his whole body was on fire it hurt so much but he tried to push past the pain and send out calm waves through the force hoping to calm Ezra down and get his attention in the process.

It took a while but he could feel the pain lessen til it was a completer dull. Then he felt the connection waver he thought that Ezra was falling unconscious so he tried to say something but then he heard Ezra call out his name. Ezra voice sounded weak and tired. Kanan felt joy that he could finally connect to Ezra but was afraid of what condition Ezra was in by the sound of his voice.

"Ezra can you hear me if you can try to stay awake I am going to try to find you." Kanan said. Ezra held on just long enough for Kanan to find the location of where Ezra was being held. Once he found the location he got and ran into where the others where.

"I know where Ezra is!" Kanan exclaimed while bursting through the cockpit. He told Hera where the location they need to go. Hera then went into hyperspace.

When Ezra was taken by the Inquisitor Kanan realized that Ezra was more to him than a padawan. He loved Ezra not in a family kind of way but as a lover, he wanted Ezra to be back in his arms and to tell him everything was going to be fine.

"Hold on Ezra where coming for you." Kanan whispered.

**E****zra pov**

It hurt everywhere but he didn't give no matter how much the Inquisitor had his way with him or tortured him. All he knew is he had to be strong Kanan was coming for him he could feel it. Just a few hours ago he tried to sit in a mediated state and used the force to try to find Kanan once he did he was so happy he finally connected with Kanan.

He tried to say something but he moved his body during his excitement in finally connecting with Kanan his master which caused a lot of pain to go through his body which caused him to fall over in his sitting postion, and since he was connected with his master he knew Kana could also feel it.

He was trying so hard not to let Kanan how much pain he was in but he couldn't help it. He was starting to fall unconscious.

He called out Kanan name hoping his master heard him then he heard his master say "Ezra can you hear me if you can try to stay awake I am going to try to find you."

Ezra tried to stay awake as long as possible but he was in so much pain and he was slipping. He fought so hard to stay awake but he couldn't stay awake anymore he finally slipped into darkness. He hoped that he stayed awake long enough for Kanan to find him.

Ezra was startled awake from some type of noise. He started to sit up and look around with a confused look them an explosion went off which shook the ship.

"What the?" Ezra thought.

He proceeds to get up and stands on his feet he staggers a bit trying to keep hi balance he was still in bad. Just as he was about to walk to the door the door opened and standing there was none other than Kanan his master.

**Normal Pov**

"Kanan?!" Ezra looked at him with wide eyes then he went to take a step towards him only to fall forward.

"Ezra!" Kana yelled and ran up to him to catch him before he hit the floor. He looked at Ezra to find him past out. Kanan looked over Ezra he saw that he was cover in lots of blood and his cloths were ripped in place.

"Come on Ezra let's get you out of here." Kana picked Ezra up and flung him over his shoulder carefully minding Ezra injuries. Kanan then proceeded to run down the hall to the hanger where the Ghost was docked. He ran into Sabine after turning a corner.

"Hey Sabine did you finish planting the bombs?" Kanan asked

"You know it." Sabine said then she looked a Ezra she grimaced she didn't like how Ezra looked. Kanan and Sabine kept running til they ran into Zeb who was fighting storm troopers.

"Zeb lets go I got Ezra!" yelled Kanan

Kanan then turned into the hanger area where Hera waited on the Ghost for them to return with Ezra only to run into the Inquisitor. Kana groaned he knew it wouldn't be easy to get Ezra but he could hope.

"Zeb take Ezra and board the ship I fight him off til you guys are on the ship." Kanan said.

He then handed Ezra to Zeb who held him bridal style trying to be careful not to harm Ezra more than what he was.

"Right be careful Kanan." Zeb said

"Oh what makes you think I will let you take him away from me?" The Inquisitor sneered

"You are not going to harm Ezra anymore!" Kanan yelled and then he striked with his lightsaber only for the Inquisitor to bloke it with his own lightsaber.

"Oh are you going to try to stop me?" The Inquisitor cackled then he lashed out with force knocking Kanan against the wall and before he could take a step he heard right behind him

"No I will." Then he was knocked against the wall hard and he was unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this chapter I don't think I did a good job on this one but I hope you liked it please review!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**I thought that since I haven't updated in forever I would update another chapter hope you enjoy! **

**I do not own Star Wars! **

**Kanan Pov**

He was thrown against the wall knocking the breath out of him. He was trying to stand up but then he felt something disturbing in the force he felt this before.

He looked up and whispered "No"

Ezra was using the dark side again. He saw Ezra fling the Inquisitor across the hanger into a wall hard knocking him out in the process. Ezra then passed out and collapsed onto the floor. Kanan ran to Ezra since he got his breath back.

"Ezra!" He picked up Ezra feeling how cold he is like that one time he used the dark side on Fort Anaxes.

Zeb and Sabine ran up to Kanan to protect him from the storm troopers who were attacking with their blasters. Kanan then ran into the ghost ship with the other two following close behind. Then Sabine yelled in her comm link telling Hera to fly off.

Kana ran to the infirmary room laying Ezra onto the table and getting the first aid kit and other things to bandage Ezra up. Zeb walked in and asked Kana if he needed help.

"Yeah I need you to get Ezra a new set of clothing his is all torn up and soaked in blood and who know what else." Kana said.

Zeb nodded and went to his room to get Ezra a new set of clothing from Ezra drawers. Kanan then stripped Ezra and threw his clothing in the waste basket he then took a rag and wiped the blood off of Ezra.

Hera then walked in and started to help Kanan bandaging Ezra up. Once Ezra was cleaned and bandaged up Kana picked him up and headed to his room and laid Ezra down on his bed Hera was right behind him.

Zeb then walked in and handed Kanan Ezra's clothes. Kanan then dressed Ezra then put a blanket over him.

Kanan then walked out of the room with the other two behind him. They all walked into the lounge are and sat down.

"So how is he?" Sabine asked.

"Ezra has a lot of inguries," Kana started "he has a few broken ribs, sprained wrist, he may have a concussion, and who else know what else know the Inquisitor done to him he may have been r-r-raped." Kanan was trying so hard not to cry. "Ezra been through so much and I wasn't there to save him him in time before all that happened."

"Kanan stop it you may have not been there to stop all that from happening to him but he is here know you saved him from going through more of that sick twisted torture he was bein put through!" Hera yelled.

"Yeah she is right Kanan," Sabine said "Right now we may not be able to help him what he went through in the past but we can help him now help him survive through what he has been put through."

"You're right I'm sorry." Kanan whispered.

"It's all right Kanan we understand you really care for him." Hera said putting her hand on Kanan shoulder giving it a squeeze.

Kanan looked at her and he sighed. He then got up and walked to the door and said "I am going to go check on Ezra."

They all watched Kanan leave and then looked at each other and signed.

Kana walked into the room seeing Ezra still passed out. Kana walked up to his bed and kneeled next to it looking at Ezra.

"I'm so sorry Ezra only if I had noticed something sooner or been there before this all happened…" Kanan whispered trying to fight off tears that were welling up in his eyes.

Kanan then ran his hand through Ezra's hair.

"I promise I won't let anything happen to you again not while I still breathe." Kanan vowed.

**Ezra Pov**

Ezra started to wake up he felt someone running their hand through his hair and tried to snuggle more into that hand getting more contact. Then the hand stopped Ezra whined that hand felt good and he didn't want it to stop playing with his hair. Then he heard his name and he opened his eyes to see his master right in front of him on his knees.

"Kanan?" Ezra croaked.

"Yeah it's me Ezra." Kana smiled

Ezra smiled back and then he stiffened.

"Ezra what's wrong?" Kanan asked worried reaching out for Ezra but Ezra only bolted up and ran towards a corner in the room.

"No don't touch me I'm… I'm" Ezra started to say.

"You're what Ezra?" Kanan looked at Ezra.

Ezra looked away he couldn't look at his master at Kanan not what happened to him.

"I know what happened to you, I know what Zeb did and I may know what the Inquisitor did to you."

Ezra started to panic he wanted Kanan not to know about all that but he knew his master would figure it out one way or another. Ezra slumped in defeat and cried.

Kanan walked slowly towards Ezra not to scare him off and hugged him.

Ezra could not understand why Kanan would hug him even though that he knew what happen to him wasn't he disgusted when touching him he has to be, he was even disgusted with himself. Once he calmed down Kanan pulled back and looked at Ezra with his hands on his shoulders.

"Ezra do you want to tell me what happened while you were being held by the Inquisitor you don't have to tell me every detail just what the most so that way I can make sure what exactly happen to you so I can help you through this okay." Kana asked

Ezra looked at Kanan he was scared to tell his master what happened but he knew Kanan would not rest til he knew what happen to Ezra when he was with the Inquisitor.

"But if you knew what happen you would….I don't want you to think less of me I don't think I can handle it." Ezra cried

"Oh Ezra what ever happened to you I would never think less of you, you should know that." Kanan said pulling Ezra into another hug.

Kanan then stood up and helped Ezra up and guided him back to the bed.

"Now tell me what happen I promise I won't think less of you." Kanan looked at Ezra trying to comfort him.

Ezra sighed he knew Kana was just trying not to upset him he knew Kanan would hate him after he finished telling him. He knew Kana would think he was disgusting.

"When I was held prisoner by the Inquisitor…." Ezra started.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the it! Please leave reviews! <strong>


End file.
